Le Noël d'Abby
by Marguerite06
Summary: OK, elle était seule à la maison. OK, son mari lui manquait. Mais bon, ce n’était pas si grave, non ? Il y avait toujours une chance, même mince, qu’il arrive à la maison avant minuit, n’est-ce pas ?/// Première fic sur NCIS... Bonne lecture !


Abby poussa un soupir exagéré en portant la bouteille à sa bouche une fois de plus.

OK, elle était seule à la maison. OK, son mari lui manquait. Mais bon, ce n'était pas si grave, non ? Il y avait toujours une chance, même mince, qu'il arrive à la maison avant minuit, n'est-ce pas ?

McGee et elle s'étaient mariés en mai dernier et aujourd'hui aurait été leur premier Noël en tant que couple marié. Mais, évidemment, il était impossible que tout aille bien. Comme elle était en colère… N'était-il pas possible que, pour une fois, un marin ne meurt pas quelque part ?! Apparemment non. Elle aurait bien aimé les accompagner au Texas, mais Gibbs ne voulait pas. N'avait-il pas de cœur ? Ne comprenait-il pas la douleur que ressentait la jeune femme devant l'absence de son époux le soir de Noël ?

Elle se souvenait bien du départ précipité de McGee…

Ils dormaient tous les deux profondément après quelques petites activités de … euh… gymnastique… quand le téléphone portable de Timmy avait sonné. Il avait répondu et seulement en voyant le regard sur son visage, elle avait su… Elle avait su que c'était Gibbs et que son amoureux devrait partir. Elle était déçue – On était le 23 décembre au matin, après tout ! – mais elle avait simplement pensé qu'ils devraient tous les deux rentrer au bureau. Pas que Tim devrait partir dans un autre état !

Il avait raccroché, évitant son regard – hum… Mauvais signe, très mauvais signe ! – et s'était levé. Timmy avait saisis ses vêtements et commencé à vêtir.

« C'était Gibbs. Le suspect qu'on recherchait pour le meurtre du lieutenant Ford a été retrouvé à Houston, au Texas. Assassiné. » expliquait rapidement McGee en sortant un sac de l'armoire. Il s'était arrêté un instant pour regarder sa jeune épouse. Abby s'était redressée dans leur grand lit, les couvertures en coton serrées contre son corps nu.

Tim avait soupiré. Il n'avait aucune envie de la quitter et de la laisser seule à la maison pour Noël. Il savait à quel point cette fête était importante pour elle et combien elle avait attendu cette semaine de congé pour qu'ils passent un peu de temps seul ensemble. Il s'en voulait _vraiment_ de devoir quitter ainsi, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Gibbs avait été sans équivoque. McGee les accompagnerait au Texas.

« Abby… Chérie… Je n'ai pas le choix… Je-Tu connais Gibbs et… Il ne m'a pas laissé le choix… Je voudrais _tellement _rester à la maison avec toi… » Voyant que ses paroles n'avaient en rien apaiser la tristesse d'Abby, il s'était penché vers elle et l'avait embrassée avec douceur et amour avant de se redresser pour continuer à mettre ses vêtements dans son sac.

Plus tard, quand Gibbs, Tony et Ziva avaient sonné à la porte pour venir le chercher, Abby jeta un regard noir à celui qu'elle adorait habituellement. Gibbs l'avait ignorée, mais au fond de lui, il avait détesté devoir séparé son agent et celle qu'il considérait comme sa fille pour une fête aussi importante. Tony, quant à lui, avait tendu un CafPow avec un sourire. Abby l'avait saisi brutalement, sans rien dire. Ziva s'était approchée et avait posé une main sur l'épaule de la jeune gothique.

« On te le ramènes en un seul morceau. Ne t'inquiètes pas. » Au regard que lui lança Abby, Ziva avait compris que ramener McGee en un seul morceau n'était même pas une option.

Il y eut un silence inconfortable, jusqu'à ce que Gibbs annonce qu'ils attendraient tous McGee à la voiture. Le couple était donc resté seul sur le pas de la porte. Timmy avait passé sa main le long de la joue d'Abby et comme elle regardait le sol, avait remonté son visage vers le sien.

« Je t'aime, Abby, » avait-il dit avant de l'embrasser encore une fois en douceur. « Je suis désolé de devoir partir. Tu sais à quel point j'aurais aimé rester… Je vais faire tout mon possible pour être de retour le plus tôt possible. »

Et il s'était éloigné.

Et maintenant, Abby était assise, seule, dans le salon, avec une bonne vieille bouteille de bourbon qu'elle avait été cherchée chez Gibbs un peu plus tôt, comme dans une tentative désespérée de se venger de lui pour l'avoir séparée de son mari le soir de Noël.

Tout était silencieux et il n'y avait personne dans la maison, excepté elle et sa bouteille de bourbon déjà bien entamée. Elle alluma la télévision pour briser le lourd silence qui lui rappelait l'absence de son compagnon. Malheureusement, la jeune femme tomba sur le journal télévisé qui couvrait justement la mort du suspect. Elle grogna lorsqu'elle vit toute l'équipe du NCIS passer en-dessous du ruban jaune pour se rendre sur la scène de crime. Les journalistes, toujours aussi rapaces, tentaient d'avoir une vue sur le corps et d'interroger Gibbs pour avoir des commentaires sur la situation. Comme d'habitude, Gibbs refusa de parler et prit plutôt une gorgée de son habituel café, sans doute pour empêcher une réplique venimeuse de franchir ses lèvres.

On eut ensuite un gros plan sur la camionnette du légiste qui emmenait le corps à la morgue la plus proche. Une fois le véhicule disparu, la journaliste se planta devant la caméra.

« Les enquêteurs sont rapidement parvenus à la conclusion que M. Drew Parker avait – » Tout s'arrêta.

La télévision et les lumières s'éteignirent et un drôle de bruit parvint à Abby de l'autre extrémité de la maison. Elle se leva et se dirigea à tâtons dans la maison, en passant sa main sur la table basse, elle frôla quelque chose qui tomba sur le sol et éclata en mille morceaux. Elle comprit qu'il s'agissait de son verre lorsqu'elle marcha pas accident dessus. La gothique se prit le pied à deux mains, sautillant sur place.

« Aie ! »

La douleur, d'abord vive, se calma un peu et Abby peut avancer tout en prenant soin d'éviter les morceaux de verre sur le sol. La jeune experte se rendit à l'autre extrémité de la pièce, où l'interrupteur se trouvait et tenta d'ouvrir de nouveau la lumière. Rien.

Elle poussa un grognement, totalement en colère contre le monde entier pour cette stupide panne de courant. Elle pouvait sentir le sang couler le long de sa plaie et elle était bien consciente qu'elle devait faire quelque chose. Elle ne pouvait laisser sa blessure ainsi.

En sautillant, elle se rendit à la cuisine, où elle trouva des bougies et une lampe torche. Elle alluma les premières et tenta de trouver des piles pour la deuxième. Abby se rappela que les piles étaient rangées dans un tiroir de sa chambre à coucher qui se trouvait au deuxième étage. Comment devait-elle se déplacer jusque là ? Avec une chandelle ?

« Merde ! » s'exclama-t-elle. Son pied était blessé et elle sautillait pour se rendre d'une pièce à l'autre. C'était complètement insensé de circuler ainsi avec des chandelles ! Et si elle tombait ? Non, non… Décidément c'était vraiment le pire Noël de toute sa vie ! Pire encore que l'année où son frère avait fouillé là où leurs parents cachaient les cadeaux et qu'il lui avait révélé chaque cadeau qu'elle allait recevoir, gâchant par le fait même la surprise. Et c'était encore pire que la fois où son grand-père avait fait une crise de cœur lors du réveillon familial.

Oui, décidément mille fois pire !

Finalement, elle alluma une chandelle et trouva un moyen de se rendre à la salle de bain sans trop de dommage. Là-bas, elle s'assit sur le siège de toilette et examina sa blessure. C'était beaucoup moins pire qu'elle l'avait d'abord cru. Aucun morceau de verre n'était planté dans son pied, mais ça saignait quand même.

Abby désinfecta soigneusement sa blessure avant d'utiliser des compresses pour arrêter le sang. Ce ne fut pas long que la blessure ne saignait plus abondamment et Abby entoura son pied avec un long bandage. Elle soupira et se releva, bien décidé à aller chercher ses maudites piles au deuxième étage. Désormais, la gothique pouvait presque marcher, si elle faisait bien attention de ne pas trop mettre de poids sur son pied blessé.

La jeune femme se rendit au deuxième étage sans trop se faire mal, mais lorsqu'elle tourna pour entrer dans sa chambre, elle cogna ses orteils contre le cadrage de la porte, envoyant une douloureuse onde de choc dans tout son pied. Elle venait tout juste de blesser celui, qui jusque là, allait très bien. Elle se laissa tomber sur son lit, maudissant la terre entière d'avoir gâché son Noël, une fête qu'Abby adorait. C'était supposé être un temps de l'année où on se réjouissait en famille, où on dansait, chantait et s'amusait follement.

Elle se laissa tomber sur le lit et se recroquevilla en boule, prenant au passage l'oreiller de Timmy afin de le serrer contre elle et d'inspirer profondément son odeur. Sa tristesse l'emporta sur sa colère et sur sa frustration et elle éclata en sanglot. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que Tim ne soit pas là ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ce satané marin meurt dans un autre état ? Pourquoi tout semblait se liguer contre elle ? Pourquoi Noël devait-il être si atroce, si médiocre ?

Le téléphone sonna et elle ne voulut pas répondre. Abby se rappela cependant que Tim avait promis de l'appeler dès qu'il y aurait une avancée. En soupirant, elle se redressa et tendit la main vers le combiné.

« C'est Abby… » murmura-t-elle sans entrain.

« Abby ? » Il s'agissait de la voix inquiète de McGee. « Abby, est-ce que ça va ? »

Pendant un instant, la gothique pensa à tout lui dire à propos de sa soirée gâchée, mais étrangement, elle n'en avait aucune envie.

« Oui, ça va… Mieux, maintenant. »

« Ho… Tant mieux alors. O-on a fini. Finalement, Drew Parker s'est suicidé. Il a même laissé une lettre de suicide où il disait qu'il avait tué le lieutenant Ford pour une stupide histoire de pari sportif. On vient de descendre de l'avion. Je suis à Washington. » expliqua doucement McGee.

« Q-quand seras-tu là ? » demanda Abby, un sourire apparaissant doucement sur ses lèvres.

« Dans deux heures, tout au plus. Je dois remplir le rapp-» La voix autoritaire de Gibbs résonna en arrière-fond.

« Laissez tomber le rapport McGee. Rentrez chez vous. Vous le remplirez plus tard. » Et McGee répondit ensuite : « Merci Patron. » Il prit une pause et Abby devina qu'il s'éloignait rapidement en direction d'un taxi. « Je m'en viens Ab'… Je serai bientôt à la maison. »

Abby ajouta tout de suite un « Je t'aime. » auquel Tim répondit par la pareille. Ils raccrochèrent aussitôt et Abby se roula sur le dos, au milieu du lit. La gothique soupira d'aise, cette fois-ci. Elle ne voulait pas penser à son pied blessé. Elle ne souhaitait pas s'inquiéter de la panne d'électricité. Tim rentrait à la maison. Voilà ce qui importait, pour l'instant ! Et il serait là en moins d'une demi-heure.

En fin de compte, Noël ne serait peut-être pas si nul cette année…


End file.
